DucktheGWREngineFan9's Take Along Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) Remake.
Here is DucktheGWREngineFan9's Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) Remake. Characters *Gordon *Scared Gordon (Gordon Takes A Tumble) *Thomas *James *Henry *Angry Henry (Henry and the Elephant) *Percy *Edward *Green and Yellow Coach *Red Express Coaches *Emily's Green and Yellow Coach *Green Branchline Coaches Transcript *Narrator: Gordon was cross. *Gordon: Why should Henry have a new shape? *Narrator: He grumbled. *Gordon: A shape good enough for me is good enough for him. He goes gallivanting off, leaving to do his work, and comes back saying how happy he feels. It's disgraceful. *''(music plays)'' *Gordon: And there's another thing: Henry whistles too much. No respectable engine ever whistles loudly at stations. It isn't wrong, but we just don't do it. *''(Henry feels sad)'' *Narrator: Poor Henry didn't feel happy anymore. *Percy: Never mind. *Narrator: Whispered Percy. *Percy: I'm glad you're home again. I like your whistling. *''(Gordon puffs away)'' *Gordon: Goodbye, Henry. *''(his whistle blows)'' *Narrator: Called Gordon. *Gordon: We're glad to have you with us again. But remember what I said. *''(Henry, with some green branchline coaches, arrives at Wellsworth while his whistle blows)'' *Narrator: Later, Henry stopped at Edward's station. *Edward: Hello, Henry. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Edward: You look splendid. I was pleased to hear your happy whistle yesterday. *Henry: Thank you, Edward. *Narrator: Smiled Henry. *''(Edward and Henry hear a whistling sound)'' *Henry: Shh, shh. Can you hear something? *Edward: It sounds like Gordon. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Edward: And it ought to be Gordon. But Gordon never whistles like that. *''(Gordon can't stop whistling as he thunders down the hill, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, two red Express coaches, and other green and white Express coach)'' *Narrator: It was Gordon. He came rushing down the hill of a tremendous rate. He didn't look at Henry and he didn't look at Edward. He screamed straight through the station and disappeared. *''(Gordon runs past Edward and Henry)'' *Edward: Well. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Henry: It isn't wrong. *Narrator: Chuckled Henry. *Henry: But we just don't do it. *Narrator: And he told Edward what Gordon had said. *''(Gordon goes around the bend of the hill and still can't stop)'' *Narrator: Meanwhile, Gordon screeched along the line. The noise was awful. *''(Gordon stops at Knapford)'' *Narrator: At the station, everyone covered their ears. Sir Topham Hatt covered his ears too. *Sir Topham Hatt: Take him away! *Narrator: He bellowed. *Sir Topham Hatt: And stop that noise! *''(Gordon leaves to get his whistle fixed after he gets uncoupled from his coaches)'' *Narrator: Gordon puffed sadly away. But he wouldn't stop whistling until two fitters climbed up and knocked his whistle valve in place. *''(one of the them hit his whistle with a ball-peen hammer)'' *Narrator: That night, Gordon slunked into the shed. *''(Gordon's whistle blows as he comes in)'' *Narrator: He was glad it was empty. *''(James and Henry come in)'' *Henry: It isn't wrong. *Narrator: Murmured Henry to no one in particular. *Henry: But we just don't do it. *''(Percy comes in too)'' *Narrator: No one mentioned whistles. *''(the scene fades from night to day as Henry, with Gordon's green and yellow Express coach and two red Express coaches, speeds along the main line)'' *Narrator: Next morning, Henry was enjoying himself enormously. *Henry: I feel so well, I feel so well. *Narrator: He sang. *Coaches: Trickety-trock, trickety-trock. *Narrator: Hummed his coaches. *''(Henry sees the boys)'' *Narrator: Then he saw some boys on a bridge. *Henry: Peep-peep. Hello. *Narrator: He whistled. *''(he goes under the bridge, but the glass shatters)'' *Henry: Ohh. *Narrator: He called. The boys didn't wave and take his number. They thought it fun to drop stones on him instead. *''(the coaches' windows are broken)'' *Coaches: They've broken our glass, they've broken our glass. *Narrator: Sobbed the coaches. *''(everyone was out)'' *Narrator : The passengers weren't hurt, but they were cross. *Passengers: Call the police! *Henry's Driver: No. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Henry's Driver: Leave it to Henry and me. *Passengers: What will you do? *Narrator: They asked. *Passengers: Can you keep a secret? *Henry: Yes, yes. *Henry's Driver: Well then. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Henry's Driver: Henry is going to sneeze at those boys. *''(Henry feels happy about what his driver said before he continues on)'' *''(Henry arrives at Lower Tidmouth)'' *Narrator: Lots of people were at the station just before the bridge. They wanted to see what would happen. *Henry's Driver: Henry has plenty of ashes. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Henry's Driver: Please keep all windows shut until we haved passed the bridge. Henry's is excited as we are. Aren't you, old fellow? *Narrator: Henry felt more stuffed up than excited. *''(Henry leaves Lower Tidmouth)'' *''(the three boys are on the bridge, beginning to throw stones)'' *Narrator: Soon, they could see the boys. And they all had stones. *Henry's Driver: Are you ready, Henry? *Narrator: Said his driver. *Henry's Driver: Sneeze hard when I tell you. *''(Henry waits to sneeze)'' *Henry's Driver: Now. *Narrator: He said. *Henry: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-atchoo! *''(Henry sneezes at the boys and they were covered in ashes)'' *Henry's Driver: Well done, Henry. *Narrator: Laughed his driver. *''(Henry's whistle blows as he passes Gordon running with seven freight cars and a caboose)'' *Narrator: Henry went home, hoping that next time he saw Gordon and the boys, they would have learned not to be so mean. Trivia (The Main Episode: Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin)) *Whistles and Sneezes will be told by George Carlin for the US. *Shot 2 will film Gordon talking crossily. *Shot 3 will film Henry looking sad. *Shot 4 will film Percy talking happily. *Shot 6 will film Henry pulling into Wellsworth station and hauling two green branchline coaches. *Shot 7 will film Edward talking. *Shot 8 will film Henry talking. *Shot 10 will film Henry talking. *Shot 11 will film Edward talking. *Shots 12 and 13 will film Gordon thundering down the hill, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, two red Express coaches, and other green and white Express coach. *Shot 14 will film Edward talking. *Shot 15 will film Henry talking. *Shots 17 to 19 will film Gordon thundering down the hill, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, two red Express coaches, and other green and white Express coach into Knapford station. *Shot 20 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 21 will film Gordon uncoupled and going to the works. *Shot 24 will film Gordon going into the shed. *Shot 25 will film Henry going into the shed. *Shot 26 will film Percy going into the shed too. *Shots 27 and 28 will film Henry hauling his green and yellow Express coach, two red Express coaches, and other green and white Express coach and puffing along the main line. *Shots 29 and 30 will film an Angry Henry hauling his green and yellow Express coach, two red Express coaches, and other green and white Express coach and stopping. *Shot 32 will film Henry hauling his green and yellow Express coach, two red Express coaches, and other green and white Express coach and puffing along the main line. *Shot 33 will film an Angry Henry entering Lower Tidmouth station and hauling his green and yellow Express coach, two red Express coaches, and other green and white Express coach. *Shot 35 will film an Angry Henry standing firm and hauling his green and yellow Express coach, two red Express coaches, and other green and white Express coach. *Shots 37 and 38 will film an Angry Henry hauling his green and yellow Express coach, two red Express coaches, and other green and white Express coach and puffing along the main line. *Shots 40 to 42 will film an Angry Henry hauling his green and yellow Express coach, two red Express coaches, and other green and white Express coach and puffing along the main line. *Shot 44 will film Henry hauling his green and yellow Express coach, two red Express coaches, and other green and white Express coach and puffing along the main line. *Shot 47 will film Henry hauling his green and yellow Express coach, two red Express coaches, and other green and white Express coach and puffing along the main line. *Shot 48 will film Henry hauling his green and yellow Express coach, two red Express coaches, and other green and white Express coach and puffing along the main line and passing Gordon running light. Category:DucktheGWREngineFan9